<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laurels by penguistifical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165829">Laurels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguistifical/pseuds/penguistifical'>penguistifical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this without any knowledge of tma 193 and who knew it would be even the tiniest bit on point, Loss of Control, Other, TMA 192 spoilers, this one's dark, update, who would not want to be a cosmic horror's precious pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguistifical/pseuds/penguistifical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah wonders, while still capable of constructing a complete sentence in his own mind.</p><p>The unexpected answer slams him to his knees with bruising force, and he gasps in ecstasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Beholding/Jonah Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laurels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIG spoilers for tma 192<br/>this isn't prediction of anything, I just wanted to play in this space~</p><p>cw: loss of control, dubious consent? (it's the EYE so like, the power imbalance is massive?)<br/>Any content warnings for 192 would apply here also</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonah wonders, while still capable of constructing a complete sentence in his own mind, if other avatars of the Eye are likewise waiting for the rise of the new world in their own pillars to Beholding’s glory. If there are monuments to the Eye stretched out across the globe, with avatars throned at the top, like himself.</p><p>The weight of the unexpected answer slams Jonah to his knees with bruising force, and he gasps in ecstasy.<br/>
<br/>
<em> No. Only you. </em> </p><p>Jonah had, in his many lives, perfected the affection of a professional coolness that allowed the barest glint of sadism to smile through. Just enough so that he and whoever he was speaking to knew that he appreciated their terror. </p><p>What Jonah had been doing is the palest shadow of the enjoyment he recognizes when the Eye communes with him.<br/>
<br/>
He almost doesn't dare to invite Beholding to speak to him again. But Jonah's life is shored and founded on a desire to live and a desire to Know. And in this place, he has no secrets.<br/>
<br/>
So, he questions in the breached sanctity of his mind whether or not those dedicated to Beholding are also speaking with their god.</p><p>
  <em> Only you, my faithful one.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>“Speaking” isn’t quite the right word. The Eye does not speak, of course.<br/>
<br/>
Each sentence is perfectly placed into Jonah’s mind to be known as absolute truth.</p><p>He writhes, first on the ground, and then slowly lifting into the air, as every letter feels like it’s being etched into him with an acid-dipped quill.<br/>
<br/>
But the meaning of the entirety is like a caress to his psyche.</p><p>He means to pour out praise, adulations to his god, and finds himself instead spilling out what’s unfolding across the world, to every living being. </p><p>Complete statements become fragments become babbling as Jonah sees and speaks and feels and bleeds with each person at the absolute height of their fear, plucked at the ripest peak of their terror, harvested and spoken for the Eye’s satisfaction.<br/>
<br/>
“Plunging forever past help or prayer, into chasms where churning hives devour and squirm...”</p><p>Jonah’s body arches as he hangs, suspended in the air, hands drawing out meaningless shapes and clawing at nothing in desperation as the words are pulled out of his core, his voice dipping between a whine and a wail.<br/>
<br/>
“The scalpels descend in gleaming inevitability and tear the very soul…”</p><p>He has as little control over his own body as he does over his tongue. He spasms, tears streaming down his face, caught between a mortal’s pain and the Eye’s pleasure. The sensations of both are absolutely overwhelming.</p><p>“Surrounded by the faceless fray that laughs and warps and rends…”<br/>
<br/>
Jonah has the entire world to work his way through, for as many centuries as that will take.<br/>
<br/>
And then, he thinks in a split second of fleeting lucidity, then what? Will he be released from ecstatic torment? Left to watch humanity suffer forever through his own once-satisfying means? </p><p>The Eye’s truth strokes across his mind like an ember dragged along his skin, like a lover’s touch.</p><p><em> No, my faithful one. This is </em> <b> <em>your</em> </b> <em> forever. Your reward. For all eternity. </em></p><p>Jonah isn’t sure how he would have responded, had his voice been his own. Whether he would have begged for respite for an hour, a minute, <em> anything</em>. </p><p>Or whether he would have simply whimpered in gratitude.</p><p>As it is, it doesn’t matter, because his voice is not his own anymore.</p><p>
  <em> No, not anymore, my faithful one. </em>
</p><p>Jonah’s head lolls back in helpless bliss, and he groans at the feeling of dark amusement that sweeps through him.</p><p>
  <em>And it never will be again. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3</p><p> </p><p>thank you everybody who leaves kudos and comments, you are all really wonderful and I appreciate it a lot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>